Beauty and the Dog
by annabelle dumbledore
Summary: Hermione accidently gets sent back to the time of the Murauders. Hermione's old time crush is returned and now she must save the world.... but if she ever goes back to her old time,will she still belong, or does she belong in a different time with Sirius?
1. Prologue

Beauty and the Dog:

Prologue:

Sirius' face was contorted with fear. First he looked at Harry then Hermione as if looking for someone to reach out and catch him before he fell. He stumbled backwards in slow motion, but yet it seemed too fast for him. He reached out, tears forming at the base of his eyes. Harry tried to reach out for him at the same time Hermione did, but both were held back. They were told that there was nothing they could do. He pleaded with his eyes for someone to help him. Before he knew it, he was beyond the veil, beyond help.

The ghostly arms behind him enveloped his body. They dragged him back into the misty depths of the dark abyss behind the veil. He heard the whispers behind him and he shivered at the sound of them. When he tried to leave, they clasped his arms and legs so tightly, he was unable to move.

He heard his companions leave him there beyond the veil. They didn't try to help him. He fell over onto the ground, tears falling out of his eyes. His sweet Hermione and his best friend and godson didn't come for him. The boy who he came after because he loved him, didn't love him back.

He cried for what seemed like hours and laid down and fell asleep. He waited for what seemed an eternity but no one reappeared. No one helped him. He was cloaked in the ghostly palace that was hidden in the depths of the Departments of Mystery….


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 1: Diagon Alley

Hermione had dug through every piece of clothing she had, trying to find the perfect outfit. The clothes she had already tried on where piles on the bed or thrown on the floor. She didn't know why she was doing this… she was only going out to Diagon Alley with Ron and Harry. Plus she was staying with the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. It wasn't as if something was going to happen between the boys and her. They didn't see her that way, nor her to them. That would be weird.

She had finally chosen an outfit. A black miniskirt with a tight black tank top and knee high, high heeled boots. She looked in the mirror and she thought she looked out.

When she went to go find her money purse, she found that it was lost. Hermione became frantic and threw clothes in different direction, searching for it. She started crying because she was so frustrated. Her mom walked in and asked what was wrong. Hermione told her and her mom laughed.  
"It's on the table, honey." Hermione ran out of her room to go get it. She bumped into her father who held it out to her.

"Looking for this, sweet heart? I thought I heard you crying in frustration." He handed it to his daughter and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, sweeting. Do you need help loading your trunk into the lorry later?" Hermione nodded. She ran to the kitchen and snatched up her money purse. She peered inside to make sure that all of her money was there.

She went back to her room and went past her mother. She grabbed up her trunk from the corner of her room and set it up on her bed. She stuffed everything she could into her trunk and closed it.

Hermione shouted for her father. In a moment, her dad showed up and helped her to take her trunk to the car. And of course it didn't fit in the trunk of the car, or the back of it, no matter which way they tried to turn it. Hermione got frustrated and started to cry. She tried to think of what Mr. Weasley would do in this situation.

Then it dawned on her. Magically enhance the trunk. But she couldn't. She wasn't seventeen yet. Her birthday was the nineteenth. Would they notice? She wondered if they would give her any leeway considering she pretty much saved them (well along with Harry, Ron and all the other members of the DA but she liked to think that she had done most of it) from a destroyed world. She was always so practical, so predictable. Well, she wasn't going to be this time.

She raised her wand hand, and her wand flew out of her hand. Hermione cursed and went to pick it up. Her mother walked out of the house carrying a sack lunch and a book. Whether the book was meant for Hermione or not, Hermione did not know. But she knew the lunch was definitely for her mother, well that was until her mother handed her the book and the lunch. Then Hermione was just confused.

Hermione's mother was crying and when she said goodbye to Hermione, she started bawling even harder. Her mother ran into the house after hugging Hermione. Hermione and her father exchanged confused glances and then he moved to help his daughter put her trunk in the car yet again. This time however, they got it to fit. It was difficult as the trunk was gynormous.

Finally, the family was on its way to London. Hermione had butterflies in her stomach. She had not seen Ron, Ginny, and Harry since the beginning of the summer and she was beginning to miss them.

"Soon," she thought, "we will be out of school soon. Harry said he wasn't going back even if it did reopen. I wonder if he's changed his mind. I want to go back to school and have everything go back to being normal, but nothing has been the same or will be again without Dumbledore there to guide us." And yet, even though she wanted to go to school to finish her training, she had given her promise to Harry that she would follow him wherever he went and help him with destroying the Horcruxes.

Hermione saw the landscape of London flying by her window and she knew that they were almost to the Leaky Cauldron. They parked in front of it, Hermione breathing much more deeply than she had before. She opened her door and stepped out into the blinding yellow sunlight. The Leaky Cauldron, it seemed, was draped in black shade. Hermione shivered looking at the shade that looked very unnatural. Maybe she'd ask Fred and George.

Hermione's parents walked into the pub, Hermione herself dragging herself along behind very slowly. She waved to Tom, the barkeeper. He waved back enthusiastically. Everyone else was staring at her like she had just won a grand prize in the national spelling bee.

Hermione looked around the room, blank eyes were just staring. Every face was on hers. Finally, after a minute, she cried out, "What? What are you guys staring at? I am not Harry Potter." Everyone clapped and Tom walked over to her.

"Hermione? Who is this Harry Potter you speak of?" Hermione looked at him a bit funny and then ran after her parents were already halfway to the wall of Diagon Alley. They had stopped for her and gave her the look of "Don't start yelling again." Hermione sighed, afraid to piss off her parents. They were on a thin edge already, especially with their marriage.

Hermione lay awake at night, listening to them fight. She always cried, waiting for it to stop. It always did, but when she woke up in the morning, her father was on the couch, asleep. She didn't want them to start fighting, not here in the pub and certainly on her behalf. Hermione grabbed both of their arms and dragged them into the 6x8 ft area which contained the arch to Diagon Alley. After she finished the combo, the wall opened into the arch and Hermione dragged her family through.

Everyone here stared at her so as well. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and rose. Hermione wasn't quite sure what was going on. She soon forgot her fears and worries when she saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley standing in front of Gringotts bank. Mrs. Weasley saw her first.

Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a hug, and then it was Ginny's turn. It was too awkward to give the boys hugs. Instead she shook their hands and talked to them as she normally did. After all the hellos, it was time for Hermione's parents to take their leave. Mrs. Weasley summoned Hermione's trunk from the car and then transported it automatically to their house so no one had to worry about carrying it around Diagon Alley.

Mrs. Weasley dragged the kids all round Diagon Alley for their lists and when they were done they went to see Fred and George. Fred and George hugged her and Fred suddenly kissed her. Now she was scared.

Later, as they exited the Weasley's shops for dinner, the family saw some official putting up a sign. People were crowding around him, trying to get a good look at the sign. Hermione squeezed between people to get to the front of the crowd. When she looked at it, there was the familiar picture of Sirius Black. But the words above and below the picture was completely different than the wanted poster from her third year. She had taken one of those and put it up in her room.

"SIRIUS BLACK, INNOCENT OF ALL CHARGES

AND DEAD! "

Hermione looked at her friends and whispered bitterly, "Now they are finally acknowledging it." Her friends nodded and the next thing Hermione knew, tears were pouring down her face. She still couldn't believe it. He was gone forever. It seemed like yesterday that she watched her best friend's godfather and her friend and mentor inevitably fall through the veil in the department of mysteries. The crowd was murmuring behind her back, but she still shed the tears she hadn't cried in ages.

Hermione pushed out of the crowd and saw that the official had put of dozens more. She ran to the next poster and gently tore it off the post. She rolled it up and put it in one of her bags. As the Weasley family and Harry pushed her out of Diagon Alley and into the Leaky cauldron, everyone was glancing at her. Tom nodded to her. Hermione knew something was wrong with the world, something was going on that shouldn't be…..


End file.
